


Hogwarts' New Portrait

by richardgloucester



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Terry Pratchett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardgloucester/pseuds/richardgloucester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This double drabble is my small tribute to Sir Terry Pratchett, who died on 12th March 2015 and left the world a sadder place for his passing, but a happier one thanks to the brilliance of his writing.</p>
<p>Of course he knew about Hogwarts.  Where do you think the undergrads at Unseen University went to school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts' New Portrait

It surely wasn't a coincidence that the Hogwarts Insomniacs Club, comprising a Muggle-born and a wizard who had grown up seeking refuge in Muggle libraries, was present when the new portrait started to materialise on the wall of the first-floor corridor. It was a rare privilege to witness such an event: first the frame, and then the picture—gaining in clarity under the moonlight that spilled through the window.

“I think I know that hat,” said Severus.

“And that beard,” said Hermione through trembling lips. “I didn't realise; I've been too busy to follow the Muggle news the last few days.”

*

“I always suspected he was one of us,” said Severus. “Some Muggleborns don't manifest until adulthood, and their magic turns to less direct paths.”

A third figure joined them in contemplation of the sleeping figure in the frame. Cloaked and hooded, he seemed made of shadow, but cast none.

“Did you have to take him so soon?” Hermione said to him, crying freely now.

“IT WAS HIS TIME,” said Death. “HE DID NOT WANT TO STAY TO WITNESS HIS OWN RUIN.”

“Couldn't you have...?”

“I AM DEATH, NOT A DOCTOR.”

The portrait snored and smiled.

“BUT I AM NOT UNKIND.”


End file.
